Someone To Fight For
by ShadowPhoenix96
Summary: Harry has yet to find a date to the Yule Ball. He comes across Megan Jones and from there Harry Potter finds someone to fight for but along the way a heart is broken but whose?


**This is only a One-Shot, sorry!**

The Yule Ball must have been created to just further the annoyance of Harry Potter. Getting a date was difficult but the dancing proved the most difficult since that was harder than one of McGonagall's end of year tests. Hermione, being the most logical choice, had smiled brightly at him but had to decline his request to her to accompany him to the Ball since she already had a date but Harry didn't mind. He thought that Ron had finally swallowed his pride and had probably stammered out the question to Hermione, he admitted only to himself that he was jealous of being beaten to ask Hermione, she was one of the most beautiful girls he had seen and somehow knew. Harry asked a range of girls in Gryffindor, from Katie Bell to even Ginny, but by some misfortune they all had dates, Ginny did look quite sad at having already agreed to Neville's request but she held on to her hope that one day somewhere Harry might ask her out to a Hogsmeade date, but that for another time. Harry soon gave up on Gryffindor and moved to Ravenclaw but then realised that he barely knew anyone in Ravenclaw beyond the usual Quidditch Team line-up. He would have asked Cho Chang but it seemed she was far too busy with Cedric. So it was down to Hufflepuff since Harry promised himself that he wouldn't be caught alone with Slytherins. Immediately Harry walked up to Susan Bones, a rather pretty girl in his year, but she was already going with someone as was Hannah. But they kindly suggested he ask Megan Jones.

Megan Jones was not a well-known witch; her half-sister Gwenog however was a different story. But Megan didn't mind it one bit, in fact she liked the obscurity, sure she would be snapped in a picture with Gwen once or twice or asked a question about her older sister but it felt nice to not be in the spotlight. While growing up Megan had a number of heroes and heroines, her number one heroine obviously being Gwen. But falling into a close second was Harry Potter, sure she never was part of that group who fawned over him and believed the obvious lies about him but he was an enigma, a puzzle if you will. She had heard that he supposedly lived the life even though it was at the cost of his family but on that very first day back in 1991 when she laid eyes on him, he did not look like he had the dream life. She knew then and there that Harry did not lead a dream lifestyle but perhaps the direct opposite. She wanted to get to know Harry Potter but how would she approach him was the question. The first time she had tried to talk to him, he was running somewhere so she tried the next day but she was overcome with a bout of shyness. She never realised that she would instantly develop a crush on Harry, the grin, the green eyes, the messy hair, it was all part of the enigma and that was what made Megan Jones instantly fall for Harry Potter and it would last a very long time.

Harry was walking up to Megan while she was eating her breakfast with Susan and Hannah as well as Cedric. Harry stopped in his tracks as he looked at Megan Jones for the first time. Curly brown hair, bright blue eyes which shone like sapphires and a smile that was the most beautiful smile he had seen and like Megan had back in 1991, he was overcome by a bout of incredible shyness. Hermione walked up behind him and looked over to where his gaze was locked and it was a girl, not to Hermione's surprise. She smiled sadly; her feelings for Harry Potter had not yet dissipated so she still had the hope that Harry might ask her out. When the Yule Ball was announced, she bubbled with excitement as she knew that Harry would be too shy to ask out any other girl, so logic would dictate he would ask the one girl he was never shy with, her, and that was the greatest hope of her life. She had accepted that what she felt for Harry in her Second Year after she had been revived after being petrified, little did anyone know that being petrified only prevented movement of any kind, but it did not disrupt her sense of hearing. Harry's words to her were the kindest she had ever received and that was when Hermione accepted it; she was in love with Harry Potter. From there she slowly overcame her self-esteem issues as the thoughts of being with Harry brought her a high that she had never experienced, but that was then. She nudged Harry and nodded while smiling slightly. Harry, until the day he showed his children this particular memory in the far future, would never notice the tears running down his best friend's face.

The Yule Ball turned out to be a rather joyful occasion for Harry James Potter rather than the torturous session that he awaited. It began for Harry watching as Cho met Cedric and the Ravenclaw Head Boy, Roger Davies meeting Fleur Delacour and then Hermione descended the stairs looking the most beautiful she had ever been in Harry opinion, but he secretly would always love the lip biting Gryffindor genius she always would be. She smiled up to Harry who would only let his jaw hang loose at the mere sight of her. She turned a true Gryffindor-like red and met Viktor Krum who bowed his head at Harry as a sign of respect. Next came Megan and this would be the singular moment in Harry's life where he had complete and utter clarity and he had no second thoughts and no doubts for the first time in a long time and the thought was that Megan Jones was the most beautiful woman and that he was in love with her.

That was when it all changed for Harry. He would go through the Triwizard Tournament for Megan and Gryffindor. When facing Voldemort in the graveyard he would fight for Megan and Cedric. When facing the adversity of the Ministry he would fight on for Megan and the truth. When in the Astronomy Tower seeing all the Death Eaters, Harry would go on to fight for Megan and Dumbledore. But when he would willingly walk into the Forest to face death, he did it for everyone and when it came down to the final battle, he did it for one reason and one reason only, Megan Jones.

And from then on, Megan would always question why he fought Voldemort for her, she would never get a definite answer, only a kiss on the lips and that furthered her first belief, Harry James Potter, her husband and the father of her children, was and always would be an enigma.

**If you liked this One-Shot then let me know! Also if you are currently reading A March to War and want to see Megan Jones in it then watch out! I'll be focusing on A March to War for awhile now and then well I might do another series of One-Shots!**


End file.
